My Little Engima
by Love And Diet Soda
Summary: Slash. Adam and Jeff have a little fight. And Jeff has the perfect way to make it up. Jedam. E&C friendship. Fluff.


A/N: Well…this goes to my new little Adam slash devil. She poked and poked and poked and POKED until I posted this, And if you're reading this and you also read The Harlot…I am still typing it up. I'm kinda blocked so I'm trying to do a few one shots and what not to get it ready. But it's going along.

So here you go, JoMoFan-spot. This is for you my darling little Slash Mama and of course PrincessofPunk8 for helping convince me to post this and putting up with ym strangeness! Go read their stories, they're amazing!

My Little Enigma

"Adam! Please stop, or at least slow down! Come on just talk to me!" Jeff Hardy called after his boyfriend, Adam 'Edge' Copeland, who was currently storming down the back hallways of another unknown arena. Jeff panted lightly as he chased him through the building, this had been going on for the last hour and Jeff was getting really pissed, it's not like he knew WHY his boyfriend was mad at him, and Adam just telling him would have been too simple.

About two hours ago Adam stalked out of the bathroom of the hotel room they shared and walked past him without a word, a scowl on his face. And that was it, they haven't spoken since. Jeff had no idea why his Adam was mad at him, and he had racked his brain for what he could have done and came up blank. Jeff was NOT in the mood for Adams games right now, his body was racked with pain and he really didn't want to be chasing his temperamental boyfriend around an arena for two hours.

"Adam where are you going? Come on love just talk to me, whatever it is I'm sorry! Baby it can't be that bad…Adam!" But Adam didn't even turn around, didn't even acknowledge that he had spoken. But Jeff could see his shoulders starting to shake and his eye widened in horror…He wasn't…oh god please tell me he wasn't going to cry. Jeff sped up, starting to think that something was really wrong with his Kitten.

Hearing Jeff running behind him Adam took off, skidding to a stop in front of his best friends door. Turning and giving Jeff a sour look, Adam slipped inside, locking the door behind him. Jeff winced, knowing he was going to get an earful from the protective Canadian. With a sigh, Jeff headed to his and Matts locker room to get ready for his match.

'God, what did I do this time?' He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Adam flung himself at Jay, who caught him with ease, obviously used to this. "What's wrong baby?" Jay asked softly running his large hand through Adams soft locks. Adam sniffed and Jay wrapped a protective arm around the older man. "Tell me what happened Baby; I swear I'll kick whoever made you cry in the nuts." Adam giggled slightly, but remained tight lipped, just feeling better having Jay there with him.<p>

Jay tilted his head up with two fingers under his chin to look in his eyes. "Adam, did something happen with Jeff?" Jay sighed as Adams eyes watered and he nodded. "Come on Addy, just tell me what happened and we'll work it out. If you want I'll talk to him okay?"

Adam took a deep breath and nodded again, his lower lip trembling. "H…he spanked me in front of the whole locker room! Everyone was there and they were all laughing at me! Everyone already calls me his bitch and I just…it was really mean JayJay. And then he acted like I wasn't there and left me! You were already gone and Randy had to drive me back to the hotel!" That was all Jay heard before Adam busted into tears and threw himself at his best friend. Just wanting someone to comfort him.

Jay hid a smile, he had already heard about this but he didn't think it would bother his little Adam so much. Jay shushed him and rubbed his back, trying to get the blond to calm down and once he had, Jay took one of Adams hand in his own and looked him in the eye.

"Why did he spank you?" He asked, trying to hide his smile. Adam pouted and huffed. "Well…because…just because! Because he's mean JayJay…" But Jay didn't take his eyes off him and soon Adam was squirming under his gaze. "Okay! Okay…I might have…given Matty a lap dance…but it was only because Randy dared me too and you KNOW I can't turn down dare! I had to! And I tried to tell Jeffy that but he was so mad and he just…spanked me in front of everyone!" Adams lip began to quiver again but Jay just shook his head.

"Addy, you didn't do it because of a dare and you know it. You did it to be a brat and get in trouble with Jeff. And now you've come to me to try and get Jeff in trouble." Adams eyes widened and he pouted all the more. Jay laughed at him and pulled him by his hair over his lap. "Now, clearly you didn't learn your lesson. Because you're still being a brat and brats get punished."

Adam whimpered as he felt Jays hand ghost over his ass. He could just not win today.

* * *

><p>"Seriously Matt! I have no idea what he's so hurt about! What the fuck did I do to hurt his feelings so badly that he won't even talk to me!" Jeff ran a hand roughly over his face and through his rainbow colored hair. He was going insane trying to figure out what he had done to hurt his Kitten.<p>

Matt smirked at the younger Hardy. "Jeff, maybe this is about last night?" Seeing the confused look on his brothers' face, he explained. "Well…last night you DID take Adam over your knee in front of the whole locker room and then left him here alone. Not to mention you ripped his favorite thong in the process."

Realization lit Jeffs eyes making them shine. "Oh! That's right. But…he deserved it. I walked in on him giving you a lap dance for fucks sake!" But Jeff knew that Adam wasn't upset about the spanking, he was upset about him leaving him alone after, and not comforting him. Jeff groaned, he knew he shouldn't have left him but he was so angry he just needed to be alone. It was his own brother! Jeff told Adam the rules a long time ago.

Do NOT doing anything sexual without asking for Jeffs permission. Adam broke that rule, what did he expect to happen?

Matt frowned. This was really bothering Jeff. He didn't understand the couple, they fought constantly, and Jeff always ended up feeling bad about it after. He just didn't get them.

"Maybe you should get him a present?" He offered, hating seeing his brother so bothered.

"A present huh? That's not a bad idea…and I know just the thing! Matt cover for me okay? I've gotta go grab something."

* * *

><p>Adam sat alone in the hotel room, hours after the show ended. He couldn't find Jeff, no one could. Jay had made him promise to say he was sorry about worrying Jeff today, or he would get something much worse than a spanking. Adam didn't understand why he had to apologize to Jeffy; it was HIM who left him all alone, bum on fire and the whole roster laughing at him. But Adam had promised so he would say sorry.<p>

But he wasn't worrying about that now; he was worrying about his missing lover. No one had seen Jeff for hours and when Adam had finally cornered his brother, Matt had just shrugged him off with a small smile, and told him to wait in their room for him.

And that's where he sat, alone, for the past two hours. By the time Jeff walked in, with a huge smile, Adam was pulling his hair with worry. "Jeffy!" he squealed and jumped up to hug him, but Jeff stopped him with a raised hand. Adam immediately starting apologizing. "Oh Jeffy I'm so so so sorry I worried you! I was bad and you were right to punish me, I was just felt so abandoned when you left me last night and I wanted to hurt you to and I'm so sorry! Please never leave me again!"

Jeff put down the covered box gently and pulled his distraught Kitten against his chest. "Shh, Addy, it's okay. We were both wrong. You broke the rule, and you had to be punished, but it was very wrong of me to leave you like I did. And I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" He smiled as Adam nodded earnestly.

"Now…I got you a present. To say I'm sorry for leaving you."

Adam jumped and clapped his hands. "Is it ice cream!" He asked with a wide smile. Jeff laughed; he was dating a six year old. He shook his head, and kissed the pout from Adams lips. "Better." He whispered. "Close your eyes."

Adam did as he was told and held out his hands, bouncing on the heels of his feet. 'What could be better than ice cream?' he wondered to himself.

"I know you miss me when I have to go away to Raw, so I bought you something to remember me, and hopefully help keep you company until I come back."

Adam gasped and his eyes flew open in shock as something furry was placed gently in his hands. A solid black bunny sat innocently in his hands, looking up at him with trusting eyes. Adams eyes started to water, and he hugged the bunny to his chest, cooing at it sweetly. Jeff watched them with a smile, god he was beautiful.

Adam placed the bunny gently on the bed and threw his arms around Jeffs neck, kissing him with a needy moan. "Thank you Jeffy. He's perfect, you're perfect! I love him!" Jeff smiled against his lips, his hands lightly resting on his hips.

"I'm glad you like him Kitten. I saw him and I knew he was for you. What do you want to name him?" As one the happy couple turned to look down at the now sleeping bunny. Adam interlaced his fingers with the love of his life and looked up at him with at shy smile, a light flush on his face.

"Enigma. His name is Enigma."

Jeff smirked, and pulled his Adam against his chest, kissing him lightly. "I love you Kitten."

"I love you to Puppy."

Silence..

"Did you just call me puppy?"

* * *

><p>AN: And if anyone is wondering, I just got a little black bunny that I've named Enigma. He's my love. 3

Love and Diet Soda,

Kitten


End file.
